Descendant
by Zafaar and Seventh
Summary: Follow the story of Namikaze Masato, in the time of Gaiden with a new Hokage and a new past, history re-written. Pairings undecided. Smart!Naruto Powerful!Naruto


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

A lone figure traversed the dirt path leading into the village, leaves scattered across the road. Wind kicked up and dust flew with every step he took. The Village Gates could be seen in the distance, obscured by shadows, trees…and leaves. Konohagakure no Sato.

The figure stood at about 5'6, with raven locks falling to his shoulders, matted to his forehead and shiny with sweat from his long and tiresome journey. Twin bangs of jet black hair framed his pale features. His eyes held a murderous glint, an air of authority and danger surrounding him. Thick enough to slice with a blade.

His gaze, lazy, fell upon the guards waiting at the Village Gates. Two on either side of the large green pillars, a large 50ft gate red in colour and patterned with a single spiral stood in between. "State your name and business." exclaimed a guard from one side, an ordinary man with standard features. No presence about him. Nothing of interest, he noted. "Kuromaru Fuwa, audience with the current Hachidaime Hokage of Konoha." The guard's eyes widened.

"My apologies Lord Fuwa!" the man shouted, in a respectful tone, as he bowed his head low. "We had no idea you'd be arriving! With all due respect, you are 3 days early. Where is your carriage, sir?" To this Kuromaru had no response, he chuckled light-heartedly.

"Well you see, we were on our merry way when..." Kuromaru's eyes sharpened and his features steeled. "When I slaughtered them." In an explosion of movement he kicked his feet off of the ground and flung a kunai at the unexpecting guard on the other side. He swung his elbow from his right side swiftly around to his foe in a spinning motion. The kunai embedded itself into the guards left eye, his face frozen in still horror as life left his body. Kuromaru's elbow struck the guards temple, knocking him out before the man could even twitch.

He then dusted himself off and began to amble towards the large gates. He placed a palm onto the surface of the wood and channelled chakra through it. The gate exploded in a shower of splinters.

* * *

A large swarm of ANBU operatives could be seen leaping across the rooftops, in pursuit of the black-haired assailant. He stared back at them, a defiant grin spread across his face and a maniacal glint in his eye. Miles outside of the village a figure could be seen, crouched low at the base of a tree- an abnormally large, rare tree outside of Hi no Kuni. "Tch, those fools." The figure harshly whispered. "Kai!"

The visage of the black-haired assailant vanished into the wind, leaving the ANBU confused. They all turned to each other, questioning the fact of the matter. "What the hell just happened?" exclaimed a Cat-masked ANBU, she had flowing purple hair and a red tattoo on her upper-forearm. Thus marking her as a captain. "No idea, ma'am, he just disappeared" said the Boar-masked ANBU.

"Well stop wasting time and MOVE OUT!" Cat exclaimed, at once the gathered group of operatives leapt into action. Scattering across the village and out onto the walls.

Kuromaru stood from the base of the tree, as he did so his cloak fell once again revealing his piercing eyes and raven hair. He ran a hand through his locks, contemplating his next move. "They're pretty hot on my tail, better move as fast as I can." He sighed to himself. "Or.. I could just do this." He wiped a hand across his face, revealing tanned skin and three whisker-like marks on each cheek with icy blue eyes. He discarded his cloak, a neon orange jumpsuit underneath and slapped on a goofy smile. He began to amble once again towards the destroyed gates. A happy look plastered across his face, acting as if nothing had even happened. He stared above, hands behind his neck in a carefree manner, and grinned at the number of ANBU being led on a goose-chase around Hi no Kuni. "They'll never find me out! The great Prankster King – Namikaze Masato –ttebayun!" with this he made his way into the village once again, on-route to his favourite hideout – Ichiraku Ramen's.

* * *

"Ayame-obaasan! One Uzumaki special please!" he shouted out.

"Comin' right up Masato-kun!" she replied with equal volume. One steaming hot bowl of ramen later Masato was once again on his way around Konoha – stopping by several shops to purchase goods and then returning to his home. He came to a large compound, a huge sign at the front with a swirl symbol painted on it. "Home sweet home…" he sighed. He walked the deserted streets of the compound idly, staring at the abandoned shops and empty houses. The compound was barren of any life besides him, and he knew that. He came to a large house, a manor. With the crest of the Namikaze plastered onto a banner that lay near the stairway to the door. He opened the door and walked through, placing his sandals on the mat at the front. Masato took in a deep breath and exclaimed; "I'm home!" No reply greeted him.

Night slowly came, and Masato could be seen at his desk. Studying. He glanced briefly at the time and returned to his work, hours had passed. "Damn it! I've got the Graduation Exam tomorrow!" he shouted as he fell backwards on his chair and stumbled to get up. He jumped into the shower, returning 15 minutes later and did his nightly routine consisting of brushing his teeth and getting his clothes ready for tomorrow.

The next morning, everything seemed perfect. The sun was up and the birds were lively. Everything was good. If not for the fact that Masato was _late.  
_

* * *

 **A/N: First story, published 16/11/2016.** _  
_

 **Review please :)**

 **\- Seventh**


End file.
